


An Archive of Longings

by musicalfreak86



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Library AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalfreak86/pseuds/musicalfreak86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth thinks her work study job in the university library is exceptionally boring until a certain theatre student shows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Archive of Longings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea popped into my head the other day and since I work in a library and I'm a sucker for high school/college AUs I had to give it a shot. I honestly have no idea where this is going to go and I'm running around with an extremely busy schedule, but I'm hoping to finish it!  
> Also, the title is taken from a Susan Sontag quote.

Elizabeth Childs felt her chin slip off her hand and realized that she had dozed off once more. The still air and silence inside the library was just the right mix to send an exhausted college student off to dreamland. After attending classes that morning and practice that afternoon, work and homework were the last things on her mind. And yet here she was, sitting behind the front desk of the library looking at the same page in her textbook she had been looking at for the past thirty minutes and not retaining anything.

Beth groaned, sitting up in her chair. She stretched her arms and sighed when she heard her back pop in several places. With bleary eyes she blinked around the library, noting the late hour and how empty the place was. There were a few students clustered around the study desks, her roommate, Cosima, among them with face resting on her hand and her head turned away so that her long dreads concealed her face. Beth knew that normally Cosima wouldn’t bother with studying at all. She had never met anyone who was so naturally brilliant, although she would never tell her that. Cosima aced every test she took without any effort, making her classmates furious as she broke curve after curve, and yet somehow she remained popular in her own unique way. Beth smirked as her eyes drifted to the reason her roommate had set foot in the library at ten o’clock at night. The French exchange student was stunning, all long legs and beautiful, curly blonde hair. Cosima had been smitten from the moment Delphine transferred to the biology program earlier that year and since then had been working her charms. Originally Beth had said she was wasting her time, but as she watched them now with their heads together at the desk, a world away from the other students at the table, she thought that maybe Cosima was right.

Beth rubbed her eyes and picked up her highlighter, planning to delve into her textbook with more gusto this time when she heard the thump of books being set down on the desk. She looked up and was surprised at the amount of pink that stood before her. She stared for a moment, taking in the pink cardigan and matching headband and the way that every hair was perfectly in place, before realizing that her lingering gaze was quickly crossing into the realm of weird.

“Hi,” she said, reaching for the small stack of books. Students actually checking books out was rather rare. More often than not they studied in the library or came just to meet friends or buy something from the small coffee shop that was inside the building. Beth took the ID that the pink girl held out and scanned it into the computer, the girl’s information popping up in front of her.

“Alison Hendrix,” she muttered, squinting back up at the girl before her. Her face was familiar but Beth couldn’t place it. She was probably just some student that Beth had seen walking across campus before. However as she began flipping through the stack of theatre history books she realized where she had seen her.

“Oh,” she said, looking back up at the girl who was looking through the books as Beth handed them back to her. “You were in the production of Jesus Christ Superstar last year, weren’t you?” Alison looked up, a surprised expression on her face.

“I was,” she replied, tilting her head a little. “Aren’t you an athlete?”

Beth smiled and extended a hand. “Yes, I’m in track. Elizabeth Childs.”

Alison shook her hand, her grip firmer than Beth would have expected. “Athletes don’t usually come to theatre productions,” she said, looking oddly suspicious. Beth couldn’t help but laugh.

“Roommate,” she said, nodding her head towards Cosima and Delphine, who were looking exceptionally cozy for two people sitting at a hard study desk. “It’s a long story.” There was a pause and from the look on Alison’s face she was trying to decipher what that meant. Beth mentally slapped herself on the forehead. “It was good though! I didn’t expect to enjoy it, but I did. You were very good.”

A hesitant smile crossed Alison’s face. “Thanks. You know, we’re doing Godspell this year, if you’re interested.” A blush rose on her face but it was so faint Beth thought that maybe she was imagining it.

“Yeah, yeah maybe. Thanks Alison,” she handed her books back to her. “These are due back on the 23rd.”

“Ok. I guess I’ll see you around. It was nice meeting you.”

“Glad to meet you too, Alison.” The theatre student shot her another small smile as she turned and walked out of the library. Beth found herself staring after her and didn’t even notice when Cosima leaned on the desk.

“Hey,” Cosima said, making Beth jump and turn around. She hadn’t even heard her roommate approach. Cosima inclined her head to the door that was just swinging shut behind Alison. “She was cute.”

“What?” Beth asked, coming back to earth. “Cos, what are you talking about?”

“Her,” Cosima said. “The theatre nerd. She’s cute.”

“I’m not gay Cos,” Beth said, exasperated at her roommate who was always trying to set her up with someone, be it a girl or a guy.

“Gay, straight, whatever,” Cosima said, gesturing with her hands. “It’s all a spectrum anyway. I saw how you were looking at her. Admit it. She’s cute.”

“Look, Cosima, I’ve been trying to read this assignment for the past forty-five minutes. Save your scientific drivel for home, ok? I don’t have time for it now. Go back to romancing your cute French victim.”

“Ha! You said she’s cute.” Cosima gave a triumphant fist pump and backed away from the desk. “I’m watching you Childs. I’m on to you.” Beth let a smile cross her face as she waved Cosima away. If she hadn’t been at work she would have thrown her highlighter at her, but she refrained. Instead she turned her gaze back to her textbook and tried to focus but found she couldn’t. Instead she kept thinking about the pink theatre student. Beth groaned and let her head fall onto her book. Alison Hendrix.


End file.
